Murasaki no Oujo
by kuudereloid
Summary: "I'm the Purple Queen because I let the Red and Blue collide in me" / INA Fanfiction / M for Lemon / Bad Summary / Warn Inside / Kusanagi-Seri-Munakata
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna! Kuudereloid desu.

Mungkin agak terlambat, tapi pertama saya hendak mengucapkan "Akimashite omedetou. Happy new year. Selamat tahun baru" untuk kita semua!

Dan kali ini saya datang dengan fanfiction dari [K]-Project. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah tahun baru dari saya. Tadinya pengen Oneshoot, tapi pas pengetikkan saya ngantuk banget. Jadinya saya bikin dua part nanti. Ya… Enjoy the fic~

* * *

 ** _Murasaki no Oujo_**

 ** _A [K] Fanfiction by kuudereloid_**

 _"Loves from two clans are sweet, Seri-chan. So let me be with you…"_

 _"I don't want you to leave my side, Awashima-kun. This is an order!"_

 **WARNING!**

Indonesian Fanfiction. Rated M Fanfiction. Lemon or sure. Underage or still pure please get out, I want to protect your innocence. I hope not but maybe some OOCs. Some Typos. EYD hancur, bahasa sehari-hari.

 **DISCLAIMER!**

[K] Project and its characters are belong to GoRa Hands, Go Nakanishi. I don't own anything except the story itself.

RnR. Any reviews (including flame) are acceptable. But before you go any further, let me give you an advice: If you DON'T LIKE this lemon thing, just DON'T READ and _**GET OUT!**_

* * *

~Seri Awashima's PoV~

Mengunjungi Sceptre4 di hari-hari seperti ini begitu menyegarkan mata dan menyejukkan hati. Sebab suasana di dalamnya setelah semuanya telah berakhir menjadi lebih cerah dan… hangat, terutama hari ini! Sebab Sceptre4 hendak mengadakan pesta malam tahun baru. Sebuah acara kebersamaan yang sangat jarang terjadi ini entah kenapa menyentuh hatiku.

"Letnan! Harus kuletakkan dimana rangkaian bunga ini?" seorang rekanku, Domyoji tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku dengan membawa berbagai macam bunga dalam satu rangkaian.

"Ah… k-kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" aku yang merasa terkejut hanya bisa menanyakan hal itu dengan gagap.

"Ini perintah dari Kapten." jawabnya "Kapten bilang bahwa kau yang akan mengkoordinir kami mengurus dekorsi untuk pesta malam tahun baru"

Mataku membulat. K-kapten Munakata?

"Benar sekali, Domyoji" tiba-tiba Munakata muncul entah darimana "Kau kan punya jiwa keibuan supaya membuat tempat ini lebih indah, Awashima- _kun_ "

Aku mengepal tanganku disamping tubuh, "I-itu sebenarnya tak ada hubungannya—"

"Jadi harus kuletakkan di mana rangkaian bunga ini, Letnan?" Domyoji bertanya lagi

"Ah… i-itu…"

# # #

Aku sejujurnya bingung dengan Kapten akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak kejadian itu berakhir, Sceptre4 kembali lagi menjalani fungsinya sebagai polisi meskipun keadaan kota Shizume selalu aman tentram, paling hanya ada sedikit gangguan dari HOMRA yang memang agak berandalan. Namun semenjak itu pula, Kapten sering menjatuhiku dengan perintah-perintahnya yang tidak masuk akal. Salah satunya ya tadi, menjadianku sebagai koordinator dekorasi.

Aku jadi berpikir, apakah Kapten sebenarnya bosan dengan keadaan aman tentram seperti ini? Apakah dia tidak siap karena kejadian itu berakhir secara tiba-tiba, makanya ia selalu memberi kami (terutama aku) tugas-tugas yang tidak penting?

Aku tidak mengerti…

Oh? Ponselku berdering

"Moshi-moshi?"

" _Yo… moshi-moshi, Seri-_ chan" ternyata Kusanagi di seberang " _Etto, aku hanya mau bertanya apakah kau bisa ikut dengan kami malam ini atau tidak?"_

"Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin" jawabku secara langsung "Sceptre4 juga memiliki pesta malam tahun baru seperti HOMRA. Bukankah penting bagiku untuk merayakannya bersama clan-ku?"

" _Ha'i, Seri_ -chan. _Aku tau itu_ " katanya " _Tapi aku sudah lama mengundangmu kan? Lebih cepat sebelum kau katakan ada pesta juga dari clan-mu. Tidakkah kau mau datang?_ "

Aku terdiam sebentar. Kusanagi ada benarnya juga. Waktu itu aku sudah telanjur meng-"iya"-kan ajakkannya. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah

" _Memangnya mulai jam berapa pestamu itu?_ " Kusanagi bersuara lagi

"Sekitar jam sepuluh malam" jawabku

" _Ya… kalau jam segitu sih… bisa kupastikan kau bisa menghadirinya_ " katanya " _Anggap saja ini… sebagai pendekatan relasi antara dua clan_ "

Aku masih terdiam dan berpikir sebelum Kusanagi berkata lagi,

" _Kutunggu kau ya,_ my honey~"

# # #

08:00 PM

"Mau kemana kau, Awashima- _kun_?" Kapten Munakata memergokiku ketika aku hendak keluar dari markas Sceptre4

"Ini berhubungan dengan relasi antara dua clan, Kapten" aku menjawabnya sambil membungkuk, menunjukkan rasa hormatku yang mendalam pada sang kapten "Saya sudah sampaikan pada Anda sekitar dua hari lalu bahwa HOMRA mengundang saya sebagai perwakilan dari Sceptre4 untuk mendatangi acara malam tahun baru"

"Dan apakah aku mengizinkannya?" Kapten bertanya

"I-itu…" jujur, aku sungguh tidak ingat apakah Kapten mengizinkanku atau tidak waktu itu

"…tergantung pada perintah, Kapten" jawabku akhirnya

"Seandainya aku tidak membolehkan?" Kapten bertanya dengan senyum "Sepertinya akan sayang sekali baju cantik yang kau pakai…"

Aku langsung terdiam bungkam. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama Kusanagi serta anggota HOMRA juga, tapi aku harus sadar bahwa semua tindakanku berada di bawah perintah Kapten.

Kapten mendekat padaku dan menatapku lekat-lekat, entah kenapa aku merasa agak terintimidasi olehnya, "Tapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang Kusanagi- _san_ inginkan darimu. Dia yang mengundangmu kan?"

"Hm" aku berusaha menjawab sambil mengangguk

"Kalau begitu kau boleh datang" kata Kapten pada akhirnya

" _Ha'i_ " kataku sambil membungkuk sedikit " _Arigatou gozaimasu, Kanchou!_ "

Akhirnya aku datang ke bar milik HOMRA yang memang biasanya kudatangi. Namun ketika aku baru saja hendak memasuki pintunya, aku sudah ditarik menjauh oleh orang lain.

Aku bisa saja langsung melumpuhkannya kalau aku tidak sadar siapa yang menarikku. Namun karena tau bahwa aku tak dalam bahaya penculikan atau semacamnya, aku hanya mengikuti dia.

"Kusanagi- _san_ " kataku "Bukankah pestanya berada di bar-mu?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang bahwa pestanya di bar HOMRA" katanya "Aku hanya bilang pesta ini bisa mendekatkan relasi antara dua clan"

"Oh… begitu" kataku "Lalu kau tidak membuat pesta bersama anggotamu yang lain?"

Kusanagi terkekeh, "Aku juga tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak berpesta dengan mereka" katanya "Pestaku dimulai sama seperti clan-mu, jam sepuluh malam. Makanya aku yakin kau dan aku bisa sampai tepat waktunya"

Aku hanya mengangguk, "Kemudian di mana pestanya? Pesta yang diselenggaraan oleh Perdana Menteri di tengah kota?"

" _Correct~_!" katanya dengan senyuman

Hm. Sudah kuduga.

# # #

Meskipun hanya didatangi oleh para elit dan petinggi-petinggi negara, pesta ini cukup meriah menurutku. Dengan semua kerlap-kerlip lampunya, musiknya, cocktail-nya, dan orang-orang yang bercanda tawa di sana, pesta ini menarik. Tapi tetap saja, jika kami datang di waktu yang begitu awal seperti sekarang, aku belum merasakan kesenangan yang sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba Kusanagi menarik tanganku ketika aku sedang meminta satu cocktail lagi untukku, "Mari, Seri- _chan_. Akan kutunjukkan tempat yang indah padamu"

Aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Kusanagi masih menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke beberapa lantai di atas gedung ini. Suasana mulai sepi, tentu saja sebab pesta itu diadakan di lantai bawah. Namun aku tidak keberatan, aku juga mulai pusing jika harus dibawa ke tempat seramai tadi.

Kusanagi menarik tanganku lagi menuju tepi jendela, di mana di sana terpampang pemandangan seluruh kota Shizume dengan semua semaraknya menjelang tahun baru. Beberapa kembang api sudah diluncurkan membuat kota ini makin meriah lagi.

"Cantik…" aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengatakannya

"Memang" Kusanagi mengangguk sambil terus melihat pada jendela

"Omong-omong…" aku mulai membuka topic penting "Kau bilang pesta ini akan mendekatkan dua clan. Tapi aku tidak merasa hubungan clan kita akan membaik dengan acara ini"

"Oh, akan membaik kok setelah ini…"

Kusanagi mendorongku, meskipun perlahan aku tetap kaget yang membuatku menjatuhkan gelas cocktail yang tadi kupegang. Gelas cocktail itu pecah entah dimana beserta isinya yang tumpah ruah, sementara aku jadi terbaring di sebuah sofa yang tak kusangka ada di belakangku.

"Kusanagi- _san_! Apa yang kau—mmh!"

Astaga, suara macam apa itu? Kusanagi baru saja mengecup leherku dan aku sudah mendesah seperti jalang. Kusanagi masih menciumi setiap inci di leherku, kemudian turun ke bagian bahu.

"B-bagaimana hubungan kedua clan bisa membaik dengan… ini?" suaraku mulai bergetar "Hn!"

Kusanagi mengangkat tubuhku dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian tangan kirinya menelusup pada gaun malamku yang pendek dan meraba pahaku.

"Tidak sadarkan kau, Seri- _chan_?" ujarnya "Yang kuinginkan itu kau. Hubungan kita akan membaik setelah ini. Kita berdua dari dua clan yang berbeda kan?"

Ia mulai menurunkan celana dalamku dan mendekatkan bibirnya di sana, "Anggap saja itu sebagai pendekatan yang dibutuhkan"

"Ummh!" badanku langsung mengejang begitu Kusanagi mulai menjilati bagian sana, lidahnya begitu liar bermain dan menggoda lubang surgawiku, cairanku langsung mengalir keluar dibuatnya "Kusa…nagi… nggh—"

Tangan kirinya yang tadinya dipakai untuk meraba pahaku dan menurunkan pakaian dalamku kini ia pakai untuk meraba sebelah dadaku, meremasnya lembut, dan menggoda bagian ujungnya yang mulai menegang keras

"H-hentikan Kusanagi… ah—" entah kenapa perkataanku bertolak belakang dengan tindakanku, aku malah menggunakan tanganku untuk menahan kepala Kusanagi, seakan-akan aku begitu menginginkannya berada di sana

Lidah Kusanagi masih bermain dengan lihai, ia menekan-nekan _clitoris_ -ku, membuatku menggila dan kehilangan kendali sehingga semua cairanku meledak ke wajahnya.

Nafasku tak stabil, aku terengah-engah atas ejakulasi pertamaku yang ternyata begitu cepat. Tapi itu tak membuat Kusanagi berhenti. Ia malah memilin-milin puting susuku dan menjilat-jilat milikku lagi, membersihkan milikku sekaligus menghabiskan cairan yang masih mengalir keluar akibat stimulasinya di dadaku.

Tak lama kemudian, ia berdiri. Mengusap beberapa bagian wajahnya yang terkena ledakan cairan itu dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian menjilatinya kembali.

"Ah… sepertinya keadaan makin tidak bagus, Seri- _chan_ " katanya "Aku mulai merasa bahwa aku tak bisa berhenti"

Aku tak bisa menjawab. Nafasku masih terlalu tidak stabil untuk itu. Tapi aku tau bahwa miliknya sudah menegang dibalik celananya. Entahlah itu pertanda baik atau buruk. Karena jika sudah sampai pada tahap ini, tubuhku juga masih menginginkannya lagi.

Kusanagi merogoh sebelah kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah bisa kutebak, kondom. Ia merobek bungkus 'pengaman' itu perlahan, selambat ia menanggalkan celananya, dan mendekatiku kembali. Aku sudah tidak sabar sebenarnya, itu yang membuatku tanpa sadar meremas-remas sebelah dadaku dan memainkan _clitoris_ -ku dengan tanganku yang lain.

"Maa… maa… sudah kuduga kau menginginkanku, Seri- _chan_ " katanya sambil menyingkirkan tanganku dari lubang kenikmatanku

Kemudian secara perlahan ia memasukkan miliknya pada milikku. Begitu perlahan dan lembut sehingga aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Malah geli, sekaligus gelenyar nikmat ketika batangnya berhasil melakukan penetrasi pada diriku.

"Sudah enak, Seri- _chan?_ " Kusanagi memandangku dengan begitu lekat sambil menggerakkan sedikit pinggulnya

"Mmh—hm…" aku hanya sanggup menjawab dengan desahan

"Kalau begitu kita mulai ya"

Kusanagi langsung bergerak, dari tempo yang begitu lambat hingga cepat seperti sekarang

"Ah… ah… mm~"

Aku memutuskan untuk menciumnya untuk meredam semua desahanku. Lidah kami saling beradu di dalam, menyecap rasa masing-masing, membuatku makin bergairah dan menginginkannya lebih dan lebih lagi!

Kusanagi tiba-tiba memutus peraduan lidah kami. Dengan menarik leherku yang sedaritadi dicengkeramnya secara lembut ke belakang. Masih dengan pergerakkannya yang lumayan panas, ia mengecupi aku lagi, dari ujung bibir, leher, berakhir di putingku lagi yang masih tegang.

"Ah!"

Aku tak bisa menahan desahanku. Area yang sepi ini membuat suara erotisku itu bergema. Aku hanya mencengkeram kuat bagian sofa yang bisa kujangkau selama Kusanagi masih dengan asyik menjamahku. Ia mengecup bagian putingku, kemudian menghisap dan meremasnya secara bergantian kiri dan kanan. Lidahnya pun ia mainkan, ia memutar lidahnya kemudian menekan putingku. Aku tak tahan, ini begitu nikmat!

"Kusanagi…" aku memanggil namanya dengan lirih

"Hng—ah… kau… menyempit, Seri- _chan_ " kata-katanya pun terputus oleh desahannya

Kami masih terus melanjutkan permainan erotis kami sampai pada sentakan yang terakhirnya, aku ejakulasi lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka, "Jadi ini yang kuinginkan dari letnanku, Kusanagi-san?"

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak

Kusanagi dengan cepat mencabut miliknya dari dalamku, mencabut kondomnya yang sudah penuh, dan merapikan bajunya. Sementara nafasku masih tersengal-sengal dengan seluruh tubuhku bergetar

"Ya, Raja Biru! Kau tau kami hanya sedang bersenang-senang!"

Kusanagi… kau dan _tekitou_ -mu…

= TO BE CONTINUED =


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna! Kuudereloid desu.

Ya, saya tau tak ada yang menotis fic ini dan sepertinya sudah begitu terlambat untuk melanjutkan fic bertema tahun baru tapi itu semua takkan menghentikan saya untuk melanjutkanya

 ** _Murasaki no Oujo_** **[PART 2]**

 ** _A [K] Fanfiction by kuudereloid_**

 _"Loves from two clans are sweet, Seri-chan. So let me be with you…"_

 _"I don't want you to leave my side, Awashima-kun. This is an order!"_

 **WARNING!**

Indonesian Fanfiction. Rated M Fanfiction. Lemon or sure. Underage or still pure please get out, I want to protect your innocence. I hope not but maybe some OOCs. Some Typos. EYD hancur, bahasa sehari-hari.

 **DISCLAIMER!**

[K] Project and its characters are belong to GoRa Hands, Go Nakanishi. I don't own anything except the story itself.

RnR. Any reviews (including flame) are acceptable. But before you go any further, let me give you an advice: If you DON'T LIKE this lemon thing, just DON'T READ and _**GET OUT!**_

* * *

Kapten langsung menarikku menjauh dari Kusanagi dan membawaku dalam dekapannya. Ia menatap Kusanagi dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak sebelum akhirnya ia menarikku pergi ke sisi gedung yang lain, masih di lantai yang sama. Ia merangkulku erat selama kami berjalan.

Ketika kami sudah sampai ke tempat yang ia inginkan, Kapten tiba-tiba menarik salah satu tanganku ke atas dan menatapku lekat. Jarak antara kedua wajah kami kurang dari lima sentimeter.

"Kau suka diperlakukan seperti itu?" bisiknya tajam "Kau suka diperlakuka seperti itu olehnya, hm?"

Nadanya tajam dan entah kenapa membuatku tak bisa menjawab atau melakukan apapun selain menatap matanya

"Kau tak mau menjawabku, Awashima- _kun_?" ujarnya lagi "Atau kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu?"

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi tetapi Kapten sudah memepetkan aku di dinding, masih menahan kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku. Ia memberi gigitan pada telingaku secara tiba-tiba

"K-kapten…"

Kapten seperti mengabaikanku, tangannya yang lain menelusup di balik gaunku yang sudah terkoyak oleh Kusanagi. Ia meraba klitorisku sebelum menekan-nekannya kembali. Aku hanya menggeliat sambil menahan desahan.

"Semua harus sesuai perintahku…" ia berbisik, napasnya berhembus hangat di telingaku sementara tangannya di bawah melebarkan lubang surgawiku itu seperti membuka akses "Jangan panggil aku Kapten"

"Hngg—kapten—argh!"

Ketika aku salah menyebutkan panggilannya, Raja Biru itu langsung menusukkan dua jarinya secara kasar dank eras pada lubang surgawiku. Membuatku merasa ngilu bukan main.

"Kau dengar apa kataku kan?" bisiknya lagi

"Tapi… kapt—Munakata…"nafasku terengah-engah apalagi ia mulai menciumi dan menggigitku, meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di beberapa tempat

Kapten mengeluarkan kedua jarinya yang tadi ditusukkan padaku dan kembali menggunakannya untuk membuka akses lubangku. Tak beberapa lama kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar memaksa masuk. Aku tak bisa apapun kecuali menjerit tertahan sebagai refleks.

"Akh—"

Aku yakin itu adalah benda kepemilikan Kapten.

"Kau berteriak seperti itu seakan ini baru pertama kalinya bagimu" katanya sambil mulai bergerak di dalamku "Padahal kau baru saja diperawani olehnya kan?"

"T-tidak…" kataku lirih

Kapten secara tiba-tiba menghentakkan miliknya dengan keras di dalam. Tangannya yang tadi ia pergunakan untuk menahan tanganku di atas kini ia gunakan untuk menampar bokongku.

"Lalu yang tadi kulihat apa, hm?"

"B-bukan itu… maksudku…" bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata pun tak sanggup, percumbuan yang Kapten lakukan lebih kasar daripada Kusanagi yang membuatku nyaman dan benar-benar bisa merasakannya

Tangan Kapten yang satunya ia pergunakan untuk memainkan _clitoris_ -ku. Ia mengoyak-oyakkan tonjolan itu dengan tangannya, membuat cairan cinta dalam lubang surgawiku itu membanjir dengan deras, sekaligus mempermudah Kapten sendiri untuk bergerak makin cepat.

"Ahh~ M-Munakata!"

Tapi aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

Kapten terus bergerak, membuat tamparan antara kulit kami terdengar dengan jelas. Sementara ia menandaiku lagi dimana-mana, ujung telinga, leher, bahu. Aku tak tau apalagi pada diriku yang masih tersisa karenanya. Aku hanya mendesah tak karuan.

Kapten makin memepetkanku ke dinding, membuat dadaku bergesekan dengan dinding selama percumbuan kami. Sementara tangannya masih mengoyak _clitoris_ -ku dan pergerakannya makin cepat tiap detiknya. Aku menjerit, aku menggila, dan akhirnya aku meledak.

"Ahh~"

Aku jatuh tersungkur ketika kedatanganku tiba, tetapi benda kepemilikan Kapten itu tak juga terlepas dari lubangku karena Kapten menahan kedua tanganku ke belakang ketika aku jatuh. Selang beberapa detik setelah itu, Raja Biru itu bergerak lagi.

"Tapi… Munakata… ah~" aku tau desahanku itu seperti jalang, tapi siapakah penyebabnya?

"Aku belum keluar" katanya dengan desahan tertahan

"J-jangan…" entah kenapa kata itu terlontar dari mulutku dan langsung membuat Kapten berhenti, ia megeluarkan miliknya itu secara perlahan dari dalamku tetapi membiarkan ujungnya masih tertancap di sana

"Kenapa?" katanya dengan dingin, serta napas terengah-engah "Kau saja membiarkan dia menandaimu"

"Tapi Kusanagi bahkan belum—nggh-!"

Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku ketika Kapten secara perlahan-lahan memasukkan kembali miliknya ke dalamku

"Justru itu" katanya "Aku harus mengeluarkannya padamu"

Kapten mengeluarkan miliknya lagi kemudian menyentakkannya kembali ke dalam, kali ini keras dan membuatku mendesah keras

"Ah! T-tapi… kenapa… Kapten…?"

Dengan perlahan Kapten ikut menunduk, memelukku dari belakang dan berbisik kembali, "Karena aku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun, bodoh"

Ia mencubit putingku, membuatku mengerang kenikmatan

"Dan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Kapten"

"Munakata…"

Disitulah percumbuanku dan Kapten tidak berakhir dengan cepat. Kami melakukannya beronde-ronde karena meskipun aku sudah begitu lelah, Kapten tak membiarkanku pergi.

Sebab ternyata ia begitu menginginkanku…

# # #

00:00

Kami akhirnya selesai, tepat ketika sebuah kembang api besar diledakkan di angkasa. Tahun baru tiba. Disitulah kapten bersikap lembut padaku. Ia memelukku dengan erat dan menciumku berkali-kali.

" _Akemashite omedetou…_ " katanya "Jangan lagi kau bersama yang lain karena kau milikku. Aku takkan memngizinkanmu pergi meninggalkanku, sebab itu perintahku kepadamu"

Entah kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar ketika Kapten mengatakan itu padaku

" _Aishiteru_ Awashima… Seri…" katanya sebelum ia menciumku tepat di bibir dan memperdalamnya sedetik kemudian.

 _I'm the Purple Queen because I let the Red and Blue collide in me. But then the Blue is the dominant and make me his._

= END =


End file.
